Chpt10 Ep1: "Alone"
Chpt10 Ep1: "Alone" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' Three weeks have passed since the "death" of the White Dino Ranger; Kurt. But only to be resurrected as a demon inflicted by the effects of the Mark of Cain. Now, Hunter Winchester is doing whatever it takes to locate Kurt's whereabouts as he tortures a demon grunt, having to suspect that Crowley is behind Kurt's disappearence. Female Demon I heard the rumors. A Power Ranger, one of us? It can't be true...but it is? Isn't it? Whatever soul he had; whatever boy scout code you two cuddled up to at night; it's all gone. In front of her, a sleep deprived Hunter awith a sling on his right arm, gives off an angered look to the female demon. Hunter Where is Crowley? Female Demon Eat me. Hunter nods and smirks, hesitates, then steps forward and plunges the demon-killing knife into her side. Hunter One last time! Where is Crowley?! Hunter twists the blade as the female demon moans in pain. Female Demon I don't know! Hunter Then you're going to call somebody who does! Hunter cuts the side of her neck and holds out a bowl to catch her blood. Female Demon No one knows! I swear! Hunter Make the call! Female Demon We're under orders! Please don't kill me! Hunter throws the bowl of blood aside and grabs the Female Demon's face and screams at her. Hunter WHERE'S MY BROTHER?!?! Later, back at the Men of Letters bunker, Hunter keeps researching - looking for signs of demonic activity by tracking weather events, mysterious deaths and by calling other Rangers to report Kurt's disappearance. He then wonders into Kurt's bedroom, where it was the last time he'd ever see him as he carried his lifeless body to the bed, before disappearing with Crowley. He then looks at the only clue Kurt left Hunter: his White Drago Morpher and a note that reads: "Gotta let me go, Hunter." Later, as Hunter continues some research, he finds what he think may be a lead - a man named Drew Neely who had killed his family and disappeared three years earlier has been found dead. Hunter theorizes that Neely was possessed by a demon, who Crowley may have ordered to possess Kurt next after vacating Neely's body. Hunter calls to share the news with Castiel, who is anxious for some news on Kurt. But only to pick up the phone in the sound that Castiel is getting ill, Hunter backtracks and tells him not to worry, that he'll work on the case on his own. Elsewhere, at a bar, a very alive Kurt is singing karaoke - badly - and later sleeps with a waitress named Marie. He warns her not to get attached to him as he's just passing through from place to place. Crowley enters the room and interrupts them. Kurt Whoa! Crowley "Whoa"? What's going on here? Kurt What's it look like? Crowley In my bed? Kurt What? around, shrugs Oh yeah...heh heh. Crowley Jerk. Kurt Bitch. Later at the same bar, Crowley and Kurt play darts against two others where then Kurt notices a guy harassing Marie and leaves the bar. Kurt follows them outside and delivers a severe beating to him in front of a crowd and a shocked Marie. Kurt You need to get away from here. Don't try and contact her. In fact, don't even think about her. You understand me?! Kurt punches the guy once more to knock him out. He then walks back inside with Crowley where then a man dressed in black have been trailing the duo. Meanwhile, Anna visits Castiel. She tells him that Heaven is slowly rebuilding itself; Metatron is in jail, and reconciliation amongst the angels is proceeding. However, some angels remain on Earth, and recently two that she's tracking: Daniel and Adina who have killed an angel who tried to get them to return to Heaven. Anna asks for Castiel's help in finding them, and he agrees. Outside the bar, the man in black turns out to be one of Abaddon's former demonic followers. Where Kurt sneaks up behind him and takes out the First Blade to kill off the demon that's been trailing him. In Wisconsin, Hunter is investigating Drew Neely's death. When the police show him the security footage from a gas station mart, Hunter recognizes Kurt in the video. In the footage Kurt is reading a magazine when Drew draws out a knife and attacks him. Kurt fights back and kills him, off-screen, shows only his arm stabbing him repeatedly with the First Blade. The video clip ends with Kurt looking up at the camera. The deputy tells Kurt he doesn't know if the man who did this is a hero or a psychopath but he tells Hunter that the picture is going out on the wire. Hunter insists that he'll review the footage once more. When the deputy leaves for the moment as Hunter watches the clip again, he replays it slowly and sees that in one shot...Kurt shows to have pitch-black eyes like those of a demon. Hunter is left in shock. Elsewhere, a man works out furiously in his house. His wife and son eat breakfast at the table in the other room. A fax comes in in the office and the son brings it to his father. He finishes his workout and looks at photo sent to him. It reveals to be the surveillance shot of Kurt from the gas station. His wife comes up to him asking if that's the guy he's been look for. He nods and she begins to cry, leaving the room. The man then packs an arsenal of weapons into a military duffel bag and heads out. Hunter arrives at the gas station where Kurt was last seen, where the clerk gives him Neely's phone that was left behind before the police were able to retrieve it. Hunter stands outside the gas station, scrolling through Neely's phone having to be one of Abaddon's demons trailing Kurt. He pulls up Crowley's number and calls him. At the bar, Crowley watches Kurt playing darts again in the bar. A phone rings next to him and picks it up. Crowley You're dead. Hunter Nope. Just using a dead man's phone. Crowley Squirrel. Took you long enough. Kurt and I were beginning to wonder if you'd hit another dog. You know? Hunter Kurt is dead, Crowley. I know you have some freakin' demon parading around in his body, and trust me, you are gonna pay for that. Crowley Squirrel. Squirrel. I'm afraid you haven't allowed yourself to dream quite big enough here. Kurt is very much alive, courtesy of the Mark. And the only demon inside of Kurt is his and his alone. I swear. Just a...wee bit more...twisted, a little more mangled beyond human recognition. But, I can assure you, it's all him. There, now. Feel better? Hunter And the, uh, Abaddon supporters you've been sending to kill Kurt, how does he feel about that double-cross? Crowley If that's what you think is happening, then you're more out of your depths than I thought. Hunter I don't know how you did this, what kind of... black-magic stunt you pulled, but hear me --I will save my brother or die trying! Crowley You know what tickles me about all this? It's what's really eating you up. You don't care that he's a demon. Hell, we've all got our own demons. No, it's that he's with me and he's having the time of his life than he's ever had with you throughout the years. You can't stand the fact that he's mine now. Hunter He's not your pet. Crowley My "pet"? He's my best friend, my partner in crime. They'll write songs about us, graphic novels. “The Misadventures of Crowley and Moose." Hunter I am going to find you, I am going to save my brother, and then I'm going to kill you dead! Crowley Well, that's the operative phrase, isn't it? “Find you. Kill you”. Well, good luck with that. Crowley hangs up the phone and Hunter looks at his. Hunter then lays the phone next to his own on the hood of his car. Hunter's phone has traced the call and it reveals the bar they're located in. Later, Anna and Castiel travel to find the two rogue angels. Anna confronts Castiel about his fading grace, but he angrily rebuts the implication that another angel die for him to get more grace. They find Daniel and Adina, who want to stay on Earth, having found much there that they enjoy. Anna persists - that they must return to Heaven; Heaven needs rules to operate. A fight ensues during which Castiel has to kill Daniel to save Anna. Adina escapes. Anna continues to insist to Castiel that Heaven needs rules, but Castiel says that the chaos on Earth can produce good things - art, hope, dreams, love - that Anna points out are "human things." Later, Crowley talks with Kurt at the bar about the demons that's tried to attack him. Kurt "You" sent those demons to kill me? Crowley To keep you sharp. Kurt Really? Crowley If it wasn't for me throwing demon chum your way, what do you think would've happened? The Mark needs to be sated. Otherwise -- Kurt Otherwise, I turn into a demon. Yeah, yeah. I sort of got that three weeks ago. Crowley Just trying to help. Kurt So you lied. Crowley Who do you think you're talking to here? Does the tin man have a sheet-metal Willy? Of course I lied. Kurt up Okay. Crowley Hey. Sit down. Sit. Kurt just stares at him Crowley I needed to keep you sharp for our future, about which we need to talk. Kurt "Our" future? Crowley Our professional future. How to put this? If I have to spend one more night in this fetid petri dish of broken dreams and B.O., I will cut off my own face. Kurt back down I don't know what you're talking about. 'Cause I'm good. Hell, I'm great. Crowley Really? How many suicide wings can you eat? How many one-hit wonders can you karaoke to death? Kurt Okay, see, the deal was we howl at the moon -- no time stamp, no expiration date. Crowley We've howled. We've bayed. We've done extraordinary things to triplets, all of which have been massively entertaining. I will treasure our Instagram stories forever. But now it's time for us to accept what we are and go back to work. Kurt Pass. Crowley Think of it --the King of Hell and Kurt Mendoza by his side. Together we rule. Together we create "the perfect Hell". And all of this that's bloomed between us never ends. We're not ending the party. We're just moving the party. Out with the club circuit, in with the stadium tour. Think about it, Kurt. Oh. Did I forget to mention I spoke to squirrel earlier? Kurt What? Crowley Yes. Uh, apparently, he's been tracking us for some time now. He got my text from the cell of that demon that you stabbed in blah, blah, blah. It was --words were spoken -- emotions. I realize, in retrospect, perhaps too many words, too many emotions. Kurt And he traced the call. Crowley My bad. I guess he'll be here by morning -- the latest. Kurt You sold me out. Well, that's just lovely. Crowley I don't know what's going on with you. I truly don't. But I've had just about enough of it. Sold you out? Try “doing you a favor.” everything I've done for you for the past month -- the Mark, the First Blade, midwifing you back to life, offering you a seat by my side -- has been a favor, a gift, whether you see it or you don't. Take the night. Decide. You know where to find me. On the road, Hunter is on his way to the bar that Crowley and Kurt are at, where suddenly his rental car breaks down. The man that's hunting Kurt, just so happens to stop on the side of the road to help, but reveals he's rigged Hunter's car with a killswitch device. Hunter tries to reach for his gun in his back but the man gets the upperhand and knocks him out. He then ties him up and kidnaps Hunter. During the night at the bar, Kurt continues drinking rounds of liquor until he's drunk and sings karaoke - even worse than before - and drinks a lot more, even shoving a security guard off the stage when the man tries to usher him away. Later when he's knocked out in bed, Marie brings him some water. He then proposes that they take off together, but she says that when she saw him beat her ex, she realized he too wasn't a good man. She then leaves before saying that she sees how damage Kurt is and tells him to fix whatevers going on with him first before engaging with her. Elsewhere in a barn. The mysterious man that took Hunter has now tied him up to a chair and alludes to some connection with Kurt. ??? You're Hunter Winchester. I think we both can agree on that. And your partner, Kurt, well... He and I, we go way back. Hunter You're a Ranger? ??? Sure. Yeah, we can go with that. Trailing Kurt's tracks too, right? Hunter I wouldn't do that. ??? Yeah? Hunter Trust me. Look, buddy, I-I don't know who you are, all right? I don't what you want or what Kurt did to you, but if you got any sense, I suggest you turn tail and run back to that army recruiting camp that spit you out in the first place. Cause Kurt's a monster now. ??? Well, he was. Yeah, he was... Many, many moons ago. But now he's prey. And I'm the monster now. Later, Kurt drives the Impala in a dark highway. His phone rings and the caller ID says 'Hunter'. He thinks about it but eventually answers it. Kurt I left you an open tab at the bar. Knock yourself out. ??? Well, hell, I just may take you up on that. Kurt And who is this? ??? Me? Well, I'm your karma man. Kurt Is Hunter dead? ??? No. Not yet. And as long as you show up where I tell you to show up, your "brother" here will be just fine. Kurt And how do I know he's still alive? ??? the phone out to Hunter Speak. Hunter just looks at the man and doesn't say a word. He then punches Hunter in the face and his head snaps back with a grunt of pain. The man demands Kurt to meet him or he will kill Hunter. But Kurt refuses, telling the man that he told Hunter not to come look for him, but warns him before hanging up that if he kills Hunter, Kurt will find him and he will kill him. Kurt hangs up and stares straight ahead on the road with a cold and emotionless look. Category:Episodes Category:Series Premiere Category:Season Premiere Category:Season Premieres Category:Season Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse